SBC Hood Class
Background (as per Starblazers Technical Manual) The need to provide a high speed class of space warship for long range escort, along with search and destroy operations required the implementation of the Hood class Battlecruiser. This class combines high speed and heavy firepower in teh form of a Wave Motion Cannon, Shock Cannons, Torpedoes, and Anti-Battlecraft missile system. These vessels are often employed as the advance force of the main battlefleet, and are intended tolocate, fix, andhold any enemy force until the arrival of heavier units of space battleships. Model Type - Hood Class - Battlecruiser Crew - 57 + 10 Pilots and flight crews SDC By Location Main Hull - 35 000 Main Engine - 12 000 Secondary Engines - 2 500 Command Tower - 3 000 Comm Array - 400 Main Turrets - 800 Secondary Turrets - 400 Shuttlecraft Bay Door - 2 000 Wave Motion Cannon - 8 000 Missile Launcher - 400 PUlse Lasers - 150 Torpedo Launchers - 1 400 Amour - Stops up to and including 25mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 8 in space, Mach 2.4 in atmosphere Surface/Submerged - 50 knots FTL - Space Warp - 180 LY per jump, 3 times per day Range - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - 54m Length - 180m Width - 31.9m Weight - 25 000 tons loaded Cargo - 200 tons Power System - wave motion engine with a secondary Kelvin Impulse fusion unit Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Wave Motion Cannon (forward) Primary Purpose - anti ship/installation Range - 450 000km Damage - 2d4 x 100 000 + 200 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 6 minutes Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Medium Dual Purpose Shock Cannons (6, 2 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 2d6x100 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Medium Shock Cannons (6, 3 per turret) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 200 000km Damage - 2d6x100 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Octuple High Speed Missile Launcher (rear) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8, 3 times per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Dual Pulse Laser Turrets (2) Primary Purpose - anti battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Triple Torpedo Launchers (2 forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3, 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Quadruple Torpedo Launchers (2 forward) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-4, 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses -3 dodge versus other ships -10 dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 300 000 000km and can track 500 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged Carrier Craft 3 shuttles References Used Starblazers Technical Manual